Drawn to danger
by Remmy4193
Summary: Harry and Hermione are blindsided by the sudden death of their friend. Qustions arise as the situation grows larger. The killer is on the lose while Harry is trying to deal with his growing vengeance for Voldemort.


Rain drummed against the Gryffindor common room. The sound of the drops of heavy rain gave the room a gloomy atmosphere with only the burning fire to shed its light Sitting in the armchairs were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger opposite from him. Harry's vivid green eyes transfixed upon the raging fire. Hermione had her eyes on the hard floor, lost deep in her thoughts. Neither spoke, nor looked at one another, as the skies grew dark.

Both were at a state of shock and grief at the tragic loss of their best friend, Ron Weasley.

Harry sighed deeply as remembered that fateful day.

FLASHBACK

"Ron, are you coming to Hogsmeade or not?" He asked grabbing his jacket.

Ron looks up from his paper, "What about my Potions paper?"

Hermione walked down from the girl's dormitories, "Don't tell me you _still_ haven't finished it yet! You had five days at least, Ron," she stopped next to Harry, "Well, me and Harry will be off then. You stay and get caught up."

Ron shot up from his chair, "I can't believe this. You guys can't leave me behind like, that! That's not fair, it's hard enough to keep up, because of the Quiddich Captaincy!"

Harry smiled, "And you've been doing a great job since I've given you the badge."

Ron looked incredulous, "Damn it, Harry. Just go already."

"Harry and I were only joking, Ron. We will help you when we get back," Ron raised his eyebrows on confusion, "Do I have to explain it step by step?" When Ron's expression didn't change Hermione sighed, "We can _all_ go to Hogsmeade _now_ and when _we,_" Hermione gestured with her hands to Harry, Ron and herself, "return, I'll help you finish the paper."

"Come on, Hermione. I'm not that stupid."

"Well then you got me fooled," Hermione muttered.

Ron grinned, "Alright then, to Hogsmeade we go!"

They laughed together as Hermione reenacted Ron's face when he thought he would be left behind. The streets of Hogsmeade were less crowded than usual. People moved in groups, taking no risks on going alone.

"So where to now?" Harry asked.

Hermione's eyes darted over to Flourish and Blott's, "Well, I was thinking about getting that new copy of _Entrancing Magic_, you know it actually beat Lockhart's number one spot in the sales!"

Ron looked at a poster of the book at the window, "Well it wouldn't be that hard considering Lockhart's in the loony bin. It's just a wonder no one got his spot before now."

"That's rude, Ronald," Hermione crossed her arms around her chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you and Lockhart were like _this_," Ron took his forefinger and middle finger and crossed them.

Harry turned his head hiding the fact that he was laughing. Hermione looked between the boys and headed towards the shop, fuming.

Harry looked at Ron, "Nice one, mate."

Ron stood straight and buffed out chest, "All in a days work. Come on Harry, I'm sure she'll be waiting for us."

Hermione took a book off the shelf entitled, _Self Correction,_ "You should read this one, Ron. It'll help you put your act together, as well as your head."

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Ron took the book and glanced at the cover, "I don't fancy much seeing this ridiculous author every time I feel like reading it."

The man on the cover seemed taken a back and turned his back at Ron. Ron raised his eyebrows and shoved the book back on its shelf. The force of the event triggered a domino effect with the books. Harry reacted quickly , stopping the last book just in time from falling.

The women at the front register craned her neck to see the scene. She spotted the three hastily putting the books upright. Harry caught the women's eyes and grinned. The lady shook her head and went back to work. Harry hissed, "Nice going, Ron."

Ron shrugged, "Sorry mate. I guess I don't know my own strength."

Hermione rolled her eyes and put the last fallen book up, "Honestly, you should hear yourself talking."

"Oh, but I can, Hermione," Pointing at his ears.

"Obviously, Ron doesn't get it," She looked at Harry who was staring at the clock, "Explain what I said to him."

Harry blinked, "Uh, I don't know Hermione. Maybe you-"

"No, I insist."

Harry took a breath, "OK, well er," Harry fumbled for words but just gave up looked at Hermione hopelessly, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I can't believe you two!" She started for the front door. Right before she left Hermione turned around, " I'll see you two at the Three Broomsticks."

When Hermione was out of sight, Ron snickered, "Wow, that was new. When was the last time she did something like that?"

Harry turned to face Ron, "That wasn't funny. Couldn't you see how upset she was?" Ron made a face that annoyed him, "Come on, Harry. She made a big deal out of nothing."

Harry looked back at the door where she once stood angrily at the, at _him_. He remembered the look on her face, "No."

Then there was a moment of silence between them. Harry couldn't remember of he had ever been totally silent with Ron, unless they were in risk of being expelled. Harry broke the awkward moment, "We should go see her now."

Ron nodded, "Yeah."

That "yeah" was the last word he said. As the two walked towards the entrance, he heard the unmistakable incantation of the killing curse, "AVADA KEDAVERA!"

Harry whipped around to see Ron floating in the air surrounded by an eerie green glow.

_No_. A voice in his head cried. _No, not Ron. _Then, Ron fell to the floor, never to move again.

END OF FLASHBACK

Harry closed his eyes, tightly. _Ron didn't deserve to be killed like that, he wasn't supposed to die like that. _Harry clenched his fists on his knee. Whoever killed Ron, he will find him or her and take care of business. This he knew.

Hermione noticed Harry's anger and looked up at him. She wasn't there to see Ron's passing but she knew that Harry had took his loss the hardest. He was there to see it after all, while she was off, foolishly running away from her problems. When Hermione had heard what happened from Harry, she thought that he was just joking. Though, Harry's face was an unhealthy shade of white. Hermione saw Ron's body just before the emergency medics of St. Mungo's took him away. The sight of his face got her on the verge of tears. Reality was hitting her, hard, and she was not ready for it. When Harry and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room, she let herself go. Hermione cried as Harry wrapped his arms around her. Together, they cried for their fallen friend until there were no more tears left to cry.

Harry opened his eyes abruptly and walked over to the table. Hermione watched him, not knowing what he might do next. Harry picked up Ron's unfinished Potion's paper.

"Harry-" Hermione began weakly.

"We've got to help him finish this. Remember, we promised him that we'd do it when we got back. There's no point in breaking our promise to him."

Hermione nodded, unable to reply with a steady voice. She got up and walked towards him. They stood over the paper and slowly, began continuing where Ron had left off.

The morning owl deliveries soared over The Great Hall, giving young witches and wizards their mail. Many of the letters from concerned parents contacting their children. The recent death of Ron in Hogsmeade caused unsettled arguments between parents and teachers. Most decided to withdraw their kids' right to Hogsmeade and insist them stay in school or return home during holidays.

Hermione sat next to Ginny, comforting her who was crying from the news of Ron.

"Oh, Ginny. I'm so sorry."

Ginny wiped her eyes, "That stupid git!" Ginny's eyes watered again and this time her voice was calm and pleading, "Why Ron, Hermione? I just can't believe this."

Hermione pulled back Ginny's hair from her face and looked at Harry. She knew that herself and Ron were in danger ever since she had heard of the prophecy. Even before then, when they had just been little kids, she knew that accepting Harry as a friend would put their own lives at risk. It was an obvious target on their heads for those who knew and now it was all happening.

"Ron, seemed to be the only one who was able to let us forget about Harry's destiny. About everything around us, with Ron- we could just have fun, enjoy, and be free. I do not know why they killed Ron for the exact reason but he knew what he was getting himself into. It was just a matter of time before-"

"Don't say that, Hermione," Harry shot, "Ron's gone because of me, I know. But he did not need to die. But now, no one else is going to go unless it's Voldemort. Or me, no one else."

"That's a big thing to say, Harry. You can't just announce something like that and have the rest of the world follow. Things _happen_, things we can not control. The best we can do is try to prevent it. You can't stop everything."

"I'll train, I'll be more powerful than Voldemort, than any wizard, you'll see. I'm tired of people I care for dying. It's time I did something on my own about it."

Hermione saw his eyes emblazed with the mark of vengeance. The hatred sculpted on the features of his face. Yet, inside he still remained to be the same boy who before could not believe that he was a wizard.

"Promise me one thing, Harry."

Harry frowned, "What is it?"

Hermione looked down at her lap, "Promise me, that you won't fight Voldemort with getting vengeance on your mind. Swear that you will do it only for the good of mankind and only that."

Harry fell silent, Ginny sat closer to the edge of her chair. Hermione looked up from her gaze to find Harry looking at her intently.

"Why do ask for that, Hermione?"

"I'm scared, that if you go after him seeking vengeance, he'll kill you."

Ginny looked at Harry, "If you do something as foolish as that, then who will we have left? You are our only chance, have you forgotten the people who are dead now just to keep you alive?"

"I haven't forgotten, Ginny-"

"Then stop acting like you have! Ron died yesterday and all that you can think of is getting revenge. I know it's hard but the way you're dealing with it, isn't making it any better!"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Okay, then what do I do? I can't just sit here while Voldemort and the guy who killed Ron is out there doing who knows what! You answer me that."

"First we pay Ron our final respects. His funeral is tonight. Ginny's family is going to be here. Everyone, so we say our proper good-bye to Ron before we do anything else," Hermione looked at Harry to see his response.

Harry nodded, "We go tonight. For Ron."

Red roses

The night sky was illuminated softly by the glow of candles around the lake. A fine array of roses were set around the coffin bearing Ron's body. People gathered and sat in the chairs. Some people sat and chat with neighboring friends while others remained in their seats, silent. The Weasley family sat nearest to the front, all wearing black, now with a number missing in their usual line up. Mr. Weasley had his arm around his wife, who was softly crying into her tissue. Bill and Fleur had their eyes closed holding each others hands. Charlie was staring out into the sky, blinking a little too often. George and Fred were looking at the coffin as if expecting Ron to jump out and surprise them, but their eyes showed the sorrow in their hearts. Percy came earlier than his family but came none the less. He had his head down, silently wiping his eyes now and then. Ginny's hand fumbled every so often to wipe the steady flow of tears from her cheeks.

Harry and Hermione walked with Hagrid down to the lake. Harry could see Hagrid already getting choked up from seeing the people there. Hagrid's eyes were red and he looked so tired. More tired than Harry had ever seen him before.

"You know, Harry. I always hate goin' ter funerals. But I still go, cos' is the least thing I could do. Poor Ron, he didn't deserve this. He was so young," Hagrid shook his head, " Just so young."

They took their seats behind the Weasleys. Harry looked sideways at Hermione who seemed unnaturally calm, especially at a moment like this.

"You okay, Hermione?"

She jerked a bit suddenly, "Oh, yes," She pulled her hair behind her ears, "I'm fine."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Are you sure?" Harry got Hagrid's attention, "Hargrid, could you stay here a while and watch Hermione? I need to go restroom. I won't take long."

"Go ahead, Harry. But don't take too long, I reckon it's going ter start soon."

Harry nodded and walked up to the castle. When Harry opened the door, he met Nearly Headless Nick.

"Oh, good evening Harry. Why are you going in the castle? I hear Ron Weasley's funeral is that way," Nick pointed behind Harry.

"I know, I was there just now. I just have to go to restroom."

"Okay then. Don't let me be in the way. Although even that's rather difficult considering I'm not solid."

"Are you going, Nick. To Ron's funeral?"

Nick looked up at the brightly lit dark sky, "Well ghosts would seem out of place attending funerals. I could, but it is just something in me that tells me that I don't want to. I can't really explain it, it's like knowing what wrong and what's right. This is just wrong for a me. But tell them that they have my regards and hope his family will be well."

"I'll tell them. I'd better be off then, see you around, Nick."

"Be careful, Harry. There are rumours around, please be cautious."

Harry looked at Nick. Harry raised his hand and nodded, "I will."

Walking the empty corridors gave Harry time to think over Nick's words of warning. True, he was in danger, but now he was in much more risk. Whoever killed Ron, was just feet away from having struck _him _with the curse.

Harry washed his hands and looked at his reflection in the tarnished mirror. When did he change so much? When did his _life_ change so much? He took cold water and splashed it on his face, this awoke him and brought him back to reality. Harry watched the water drip from his face down to the sink. Like the drops on his face, people were dying from Voldemort were falling at the same rate. So much death, too much suffering. Just too much.

Harry arrived back down to lake to see people beginning to stand for the start of the funeral. He stood next to seat and Hagrid turned to him, "What took ya so long?"

"I ran into Nick and we had a chat."

"Is old Nick commin'?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but he wishes everyone well. Anything happen when I was gone?"

"Nah, nothin big. You came right in time."

Up in the front, the Weasley's got up and walked up the podium. Mr. Weasley stood, "I want to firstly, thank everyone who came tonight. We appreciate this very much. Ron, was a great son, always put cheer in our day and hope for tomorrow," He took a breath, "Our family won't be the same without him, nor will we ever be complete. Sometimes, I wish that I could have said more to him. Told him more about how much he means to us, but time comes so quick and lost time can't be made up."

Mr. Weasley sat down with Mrs. Weasley who was sobbing even more. The rest of the Weasley's all had their head downs. Percy's lap was wet from the tears falling to it.

A man, came up, "Anyone who wishes to have last words with Ronald Weasley and share them with us, are welcome to come and speak of it now."

Harry tugged at Hermione's arm, "Let's go"

"What? Up there? But Harry-"

"We're his friends we should go up there," He took her hand and they walked to the podium.

Harry gestured for Hermione to speak first, "No Harry, I can't. You speak."

Harry sighed, "Okay," he turned to the audience, saw there faces, and he stopped. These people didn't know Ron the way he did. Now they would never know. Harry felt his chest tighten as he thought of this. He took a deep breath, "Ron never asked too much from the world. He just wanted to live, and be free. That's what made Ron, well-Ron.

If there was one thing that I could tell him, it would be this," Harry looked the coffin, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I got you into this, and it means a lot to me that you stuck beside even through the roughest of times. I remember one my first day, in the train to Hogwarts. You helped me fit in, you kept me from doing the wrong things and you were my first friend, ever. I never really knew what friendship was until I met you. So, thank you." Red roses

The night sky was illuminated softly by the glow of candles around the lake. A fine array of roses were set around the coffin bearing Ron's body. People gathered and sat in the chairs. Some people sat and chat with neighboring friends while others remained in their seats, silent. The Weasley family sat nearest to the front, all wearing black, now with a number missing in their usual line up. Mr. Weasley had his arm around his wife, who was softly crying into her tissue. Bill and Fleur had their eyes closed holding each others hands. Charlie was staring out into the sky, blinking a little too often. George and Fred were looking at the coffin as if expecting Ron to jump out and surprise them, but their eyes showed the sorrow in their hearts. Percy came earlier than his family but came none the less. He had his head down, silently wiping his eyes now and then. Ginny's hand fumbled every so often to wipe the steady flow of tears from her cheeks.

Harry and Hermione walked with Hagrid down to the lake. Harry could see Hagrid already getting choked up from seeing the people there. Hagrid's eyes were red and he looked so tired. More tired than Harry had ever seen him before.

"You know, Harry. I always hate goin' ter funerals. But I still go, cos' is the least thing I could do. Poor Ron, he didn't deserve this. He was so young," Hagrid shook his head, " Just so young."

They took their seats behind the Weasleys. Harry looked sideways at Hermione who seemed unnaturally calm, especially at a moment like this.

"You okay, Hermione?"

She jerked a bit suddenly, "Oh, yes," She pulled her hair behind her ears, "I'm fine."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Are you sure?" Harry got Hagrid's attention, "Hargrid, could you stay here a while and watch Hermione? I need to go restroom. I won't take long."

"Go ahead, Harry. But don't take too long, I reckon it's going ter start soon."

Harry nodded and walked up to the castle. When Harry opened the door, he met Nearly Headless Nick.

"Oh, good evening Harry. Why are you going in the castle? I hear Ron Weasley's funeral is that way," Nick pointed behind Harry.

"I know, I was there just now. I just have to go to restroom."

"Okay then. Don't let me be in the way. Although even that's rather difficult considering I'm not solid."

"Are you going, Nick. To Ron's funeral?"

Nick looked up at the brightly lit dark sky, "Well ghosts would seem out of place attending funerals. I could, but it is just something in me that tells me that I don't want to. I can't really explain it, it's like knowing what wrong and what's right. This is just wrong for a me. But tell them that they have my regards and hope his family will be well."

"I'll tell them. I'd better be off then, see you around, Nick."

"Be careful, Harry. There are rumours around, please be cautious."

Harry looked at Nick. Harry raised his hand and nodded, "I will."

Walking the empty corridors gave Harry time to think over Nick's words of warning. True, he was in danger, but now he was in much more risk. Whoever killed Ron, was just feet away from having struck _him _with the curse.

Harry washed his hands and looked at his reflection in the tarnished mirror. When did he change so much? When did his _life_ change so much? He took cold water and splashed it on his face, this awoke him and brought him back to reality. Harry watched the water drip from his face down to the sink. Like the drops on his face, people were dying from Voldemort were falling at the same rate. So much death, too much suffering. Just too much.

Harry arrived back down to lake to see people beginning to stand for the start of the funeral. He stood next to seat and Hagrid turned to him, "What took ya so long?"

"I ran into Nick and we had a chat."

"Is old Nick commin'?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but he wishes everyone well. Anything happen when I was gone?"

"Nah, nothin big. You came right in time."

Up in the front, the Weasley's got up and walked up the podium. Mr. Weasley stood, "I want to firstly, thank everyone who came tonight. We appreciate this very much. Ron, was a great son, always put cheer in our day and hope for tomorrow," He took a breath, "Our family won't be the same without him, nor will we ever be complete. Sometimes, I wish that I could have said more to him. Told him more about how much he means to us, but time comes so quick and lost time can't be made up."

Mr. Weasley sat down with Mrs. Weasley who was sobbing even more. The rest of the Weasley's all had their head downs. Percy's lap was wet from the tears falling to it.

A man, came up, "Anyone who wishes to have last words with Ronald Weasley and share them with us, are welcome to come and speak of it now."

Harry tugged at Hermione's arm, "Let's go"

"What? Up there? But Harry-"

"We're his friends we should go up there," He took her hand and they walked to the podium.

Harry gestured for Hermione to speak first, "No Harry, I can't. You speak."

Harry sighed, "Okay," he turned to the audience, saw there faces, and he stopped. These people didn't know Ron the way he did. Now they would never know. Harry felt his chest tighten as he thought of this. He took a deep breath, "Ron never asked too much from the world. He just wanted to live, and be free. That's what made Ron, well-Ron.

If there was one thing that I could tell him, it would be this," Harry looked the coffin, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I got you into this, and it means a lot to me that you stuck beside even through the roughest of times. I remember one my first day, in the train to Hogwarts. You helped me fit in, you kept me from doing the wrong things and you were my first friend, ever. I never really knew what friendship was until I met you. So, thank you." The lump in his throat grew too big for him to talk and he stepped down.

Hermione took the podium. Harry saw in her face that she didn't want to do this, but after hearing Harry's speech, she didn't want to leave without saying something first, "Ron was one of the most honest people that I've ever met. He showed me what I was doing to myself and helped me realize that you can't go through life without friends. Before I just thought that being my best in school and in my studies would be enough, but it wasn't. It's like living a life empty of emotions, and Ron made me see that, in his own ways." She paused, then stepped down.

More people got up and talked about Ron, but Harry only saw their mouths moving. His mind was already drifting and thinking about the last time he was with Ron. He deeply regretted being so cold with him then. He wanted to return to that time and change it but it is not so simple. So many regrets and only one life is given. No eraser to erase bad times, everything is written in pen and the writing always goes on, and will only stop when it reaches the last page.

Harry walked up and looked at the red roses that piled on top of his coffin. This is Ron's last page and it is marked with red roses.

For weeks, Harry wandered around the grounds of Hogwarts and occasionally sitting near the shores of the Black Lake. Rain or shine, he walked and he let the water soak him until he was drenched so much that he felt his body go numb. Harry walked into the common room, sopping wet and sat near the fire, putting his arms around his knees.

Hermione walked down from the Girls' dormitories to find Harry crying, "Oh, Harry," she kneeled down to him, "You look so wet. You've got to stop doing this to yourself, Harry, it isn't healthy. Come here," Hermione took out her wand, giving it a complicated wave, as hot air erupted from the tip. "You should take off your jacket, it's too wet."

Harry pulled his jacket off, "Thanks," he muttered. He looked up at her, "You don't have to do this."

Hermione looked at him and smirked, "You're right, I don't," she hung his jacket on a chair, "I want to. We've got to look out for each other now that Ron's gone, we have to stay together."

Harry nodded and continued to stare at the fire. Hermione stood up and walked next to the window.

Suddenly, Harry asked, "Do you miss him? Ron."

Hermione turned around, "Of course I do. I miss him so much. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering, that's all," Harry flicked a scrap of paper into the raging fire, "I'm thinking of leaving tomorrow morning-"

"What? No, you can't leave the school. Don't you know that security now is way too tight! You can't even set foot off the boundary unless the security charm has been lifted!" Hermione wrung her arms in the air, "How do you expect to get past that?"

"Whoa, settle down Hermione. I'm leaving with Lupin. He's offered to let me go with him and the Order. We're going to go try and find some clues on who might have murdered Ron. I'm sure Lupin had permission to let me go with him from McGonagall."

"But then, when did you talk to him?"

"I was walking one day and when I came by the front doors, I met him there. He was holding some papers and that's when he asked me."

"Oh," Hermione looked out the window, "Right. Just be careful."

Harry looked surprised, "That's it? Just a 'be careful', nothing else?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Well what did you _expect _me to say?

"I thought that you'd say something more along the lines of _that's too dangerous,_ or, _you could be killed!_" Harry imitated her voice which struck Hermione.

"I do not sound like that! For your information knowing you for this long, even if I do say that, it wouldn't make any difference to you anyway." Hermione crossed her arms and turned her back on him.

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, you're right. Maybe you want to go with me and Lupin?"

Hermione whirled around, "Really! I mean, yes," she cleared her throat, " I would like to go. Besides, who knows what you might do to yourself out there?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, who knows?"

The next morning, Harry awoke early. His dreams were filled with nightmares of those he loved dying. His parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, and now a fresh memory of Ron. Not much sleep was given to him that night. He looked out the window to see the sun bordering the horizon. Harry got out of bed and looked where Ron's empty bed. Memories flooded in his mind of Ron laughing there, Ron thrusting his fist in the air as he beat Harry in wizards chess for the fiftieth time. Precious memories stored deep in his heart. Harry's vision blurred and swallowed the thoughts.

"I promise to you, Ron. I'll find out who did it and they will regret what they did," Harry clenched his fists and with one last look at Ron's bed, he left downstairs.

Harry met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs.

"Didn't get much sleep either, Harry?"

"No, it's even harder to evade nightmares now. You ready to go?"

"That's why I'm here."

The two walked to the portrait hole, once on the other side, Hermione stopped, "Wait. Where are we going to meet Lupin anyway?"

Harry turned around, "In the Great Hall, I think."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "You _think?_ Harry we could get in serious trouble if we go the wrong way!"

"Fine. You want a straight answer? I _know _that I we're meeting Lupin in the Great Hall. There, does that help?"

"Actually, no not really."

They looked at each other and laughed until a familiar voice sounded behind them, "Did I miss the joke?"

Harry looked to see Lupin dressed in black with a matching shaggy overcoat, "Hi, Professor! I thought we were going to meet in the-"

"Great Hall," Lupin finished for him, "It's being used at the moment and I don't want anyone other one than Minerva to know that we've gone," He looked at Hermione, "Harry didn't mention you coming with us."

Harry shifted a glance at Hermione, "Well she wanted to go," Hermione glared at him, "What? You did! You just didn't want to say it."

Hermione deepened her glare and then faced Lupin, "I just want to help find Ron's murderer. I have a right to do that at least?"

"Of course you do, Hermione," Lupin smiled, "Alright, now that that's cleared up, it's almost time to leave."

Harry walked up to him, "What do you mean almost? Me and Hermione are dressed and ready to go now."

'Yes yes, you are, but we can not be noticed out there. That is reason for my dark attire. It would be best if you two changed to darker clothes, preferably black for what we are doing tonight."

Hermione looked puzzled, "But, Professor. It's still morning," she looked out the window, "The sun's barely risen, how could you call it _tonight_?"

"Clever, Hermione. I hoped that one of you would notice my words. Where we are going is not around here if you thought that, no. We are going to the mines of North America to see what we can find out there."

Hermione face lit, "We're going to America! I haven't been there before, this would be exciting!"

Lupin chuckled, "Yes, I'm glad you like out destination. However, it's a person there that I am most interested to meet. He's a skilled wizard and recently he found some useful information on who might have been Ron's killer. The sooner we find out, the sooner we can prevent this killer from striking again."

Harry nodded, "Right, we'll get changed."

The two practically stumbled into the portrait hole and rushed up the stairs to find black clothes. Harry found black pants, a dark blue shirt, and black jacket and put them on. He didn't bother looking at the mirror and went back downstairs.

Harry walked out of the portrait hole, "Ready."

Lupin looked him fixedly, "Harry your shirt, I think it's on inside out," He pointed at the tag that was protruding out of the top of the shirt.

Harry looked down and sure enough the tag was showing clearly. He felt really stupid and took of his jacket to put his shirt on right. As Harry quickly took of his shirt, Hermione walked in. _Oh perfect! _Harry thought. He raised his shirt up to his neck and mumbled, " I'll be in the common room."

Harry hastily turned his shirt inside out and put it on. Rapidly followed by his jacket. He wondered how foolish he looked in front of Hermione with his shirt off, because it on inside out. Harry rushed back out the portrait hole to see Hermione and Lupin a conversation.

"What if that happens, Professor?" Hermione looked worried.

"Then we would be in great mess, very large mess."

"Alright, I'm ready," He looked between the two, "What were you talking about?"

Hermione opened her mouth but Lupin interjected, "Just about some cautions we should take when we're we arrive there."

"Okay," but Harry was unconvinced. Odd, why would they keep something from him? He looked at Hermione, hoping that maybe she would somehow give him a clue or a sign, but she just looked to the side.

Lupin cleared his throat, "Now that we are finally ready, let's make haste and go."

Harry and Hermione had to jog to keep up with his long brisk strides. They turned left down past the tapestry of Barnabas and Barmy. Corridor after corridor they went past until Harry noticed that it was a dead end in front of him. He had never been here before, he had seen it in the Marauders map but he was told by Fred and George that this exit was caved in. Lupin touched every brick on the wall as if trying to find the right one. Harry and Hermione could only watch and wait to see what was going to happen next. Lupin's right hand came to a stop at one brick that, to Harry seemed to look exactly like the rest, except for it's pattern of mold that had grown on the surface…

Hermione let out a gasp. Harry turned to see her, but she had smile on her face, "Harry, take a closer look at that brick!"

He stepped closer beside Lupin and saw to his surprise what looked like a key. The mold's shape resembled a small key!

Lupin took out his wand and muttered, "_Aparecium_."

To their astonishment, the mold started to light up. The light cast by the key softened and the mold was replaced by a silver key that looked untarnished by time. Lupin caught the key as it fell, "This we will need later."

Harry was confused, "Wait, but I thought that we were going to use that key to get past this wall somehow?"

Lupin tucked the key safely in his coat pocket, "Oh no. This exit is caved in, didn't you know? This key is for when we reach the mines."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "I did know. I just thought… you know a key on a wall that's been caved in," He let the sentence trail off.

Lupin smiled, "Yes, it seems that way doesn't it?"

Hermione took the opportunity to ask a question, "How are we getting there?"

He put his hands in his pockets, "The Knight bus of course."

Harry leaned against the wall and yawned, "Oh great! I need a good jolt to wake me up."


End file.
